


Kofi

by schrootdinger



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrootdinger/pseuds/schrootdinger
Summary: Collection of art for Kofi supporters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Kofi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tchouli I hope you like it and im sorry about the delay!


End file.
